1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-dimensional driving apparatus for moving an object in an X-Y plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical apparatus such as a CCD (charge coupled device) camera is provided with a two-dimensional driving apparatus for moving an optical lens in an X-Y plane to precisely position it over an object to be photographed. That is, X-axis and Y-axis members are disposed to be perpendicular to each other, and an optical lens mount is installed to be capable of moving in the X-Y plane. However, since the X-axis member is installed on the Y-axis member or vice versa, the member disposed beneath the other one is subjected to more load and the driving force required to move the members is increased, and accordingly, it is difficult to carry out prompt movement control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,634 to Himmelsbach entitled Focusing Mechanism For Camera Objective, discloses a front component of a varifocal camera objective, axially shiftable for focusing purposes, is provided with a lens mount held by an axially extending guide rod which is slidably received in an inner annular flange and an end wall of a lens barrel. It is disclosed the lens mount has a pin projecting through an axial guide slot in the lens barrel into a camming groove in a surrounding milled setting ring. A rearward extension of the guide rod, nonrotatable but axially slidable with reference thereto against the force of a tension spring, is provided with male threads engaged by a drive nut held captive in the end wall, the nut being provided with outer gear teeth meshing with a pinion which is driven by a reversible electric motor via a slipping clutch. It is disclosed upon retraction of the threaded extension by the drive nut, the tension spring holds the pin of that lens mount against the rear edge of its camming groove; the width of that groove and the axial length of the guide slot are sufficient to let the motor drive the lens mount over at least part of the available focusing range in a given position of the setting ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,367 to Urata, et al. entitled Automatic Focusing Device For Video Camera, disclose an automatic focussing device for a video camera in which the distance between a lens mounting section of a camera body and the imaging plane of an imaging unit is varied for focussing by moving at least either a lens mounting section or the imaging plane along the optical axis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,843 to Iwatsuka, et al. entitled Multiarticulated Manipulator, disclose a multiarticulated manipulator including a multijoint connecting mechanism having a plurality of arms, each arm having a joint capable of being bent in one plane and all the arms being connected with one another in positions spaced apart from one another by a circumferential extent of 90 degrees. It is disclosed a plurality of wires are provided, each wire being connected to one of the arms and all the wires being supported and guided by wire guides and driven by a drive. It is disclosed the multiarticulated manipulator incorporated in a movable type remoted-controlled visual monitor system further includes a lens fixed to a forward end of the multijoint connecting mechanism, a fiberscope connected to the lens, and a movable member having the drive mounted therein and supporting the multijoint connecting mechanism, and a camera mounted in the movable member and connected to the lens through the fiberscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,225 to Nomura entitled Device For Driving A Lens Unit Having A Tripod Mount, discloses a drive mechanism for a lens unit with a tripod mount. It is disclosed the tripod mount is on a stationary cylinder while the camera mount is on a rotatable cylinder which contains a drive shaft for mechanically driving a lens axially movable along the stationary cylinder. It is disclosed a drive gear supported by the stationary cylinder causes the linear movement of the lens by its rotation. A planetary gear system, coupled to the stationary cylinder connects the drive shaft and the drive gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,951 to Atsuta, et al. entitled Lens Mount Assembly, disclose a lens mount assembly for use in a photographic camera, a video camera and other various optical instruments having a barrel supporting mechanism adapted to slidably support a front section of the lens mount assembly and further provides the lens mount assembly with a simplified dust-proof mechanism utilizing a floating ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,135 to Hyodo entitled Mechanism For Moving A Projection Lens Assembly To Alter Projecting Magnification discloses a mechanism for curvedly moving a projection lens assembly accommodated in a lens barrel to alter a projecting magnification of a projecting optical system including a support member for supporting a lens barrel accommodating a projection lens assembly, a movable member for holding thereon the support member so that the IL support member is movable in a first direction, the movable member being movable in a second direction, a guide member in the form of a plate fixedly mounted below the movable member for restricting the position of the support member in the first direction and for guiding the movable member in the second direction. The mechanism is also disclosed as including a drive unit for moving the movable member to an appropriate location corresponding to an altered projecting magnification. It is disclosed the drive unit includes a plurality of pulleys, an endless wire passed about these pulleys and a stepping motor coupled with one of the pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,719 to Hyodo entitled Lens Driving Device, discloses a lens driving device having a lens mount integrated with a lens as a unit, a drive rope with convex stripes on its surface, pulleys disposed on the lens mount and having gear tooth channels which engage the convex stripes formed on the drive rope, lens drive gears disposed on the lens mount and having a drive linkage to the pulleys respectively, and a lens guide member with a rack portion which engages with the lens drive gears. It is disclosed the pulleys rotate with the movement of the drive rope and the drive gears rotate interlocking with the rotation of the pulleys so as to move the lens mount along the lens guide member. It is disclosed in the case of using a zoom lens with a zoom ring, the lens driving device has a gear tooth channel formed on the zoom ring which engages with the convex stripes formed on the drive rope so as to rotate the zoom ring in accordance with the movement of the drive rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,276 to Ueyama, et al. entitled Structure For Stabilizing Image In Optical System, disclose a structure for preventing an image being shaken when a vibration occurs in an optical system so as to stabilize the object, wherein a compensating lens is incorporated in a third lens group of a lens barrel constituting the optical system. It is disclosed the compensating lens is allowed to move within the third lens group and only in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. A pulse motor mounted on a fixed barrel drives the compensating lens. It is disclosed the rotation of the pulse motor is converted into the rotation of an interlocking lever, the interlocking lever being a straight bar having an uncircular sectional configuration, and a driving lever having approximately the same configuration as the sectional configuration of the interlocking lever is slidably inserted thereinto. It is disclosed the driving lever rotates together with the interlocking lever, and one end of the driving lever penetrates through the frame of the third lens group, thus contacting the head portion of a pin which presses the compensating lens. It is disclosed when the driving lever rotates, the compensating lens is pressed through the pin. At a position opposed to the pin, a plate urged by a leaf spring supports the compensating lens. It is disclosed a mechanism for driving the compensating lens is provided in the x-direction and the y-direction with respect to the compensating lens. It is disclosed when the driving lever rotates in the opposite direction, the compensating lens is moved to the initial position by the elastic force of a leaf spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,296 to Takamura, et al. entitled Camera With A Variable Focus Lens Device, disclose a camera with a variable focus lens device, in which a lens position detecting device detects the focal length of the photographing lens from the amount of movement of a movable member that is capable of being rectilinearly advanced and retracted along the optical axis of the photographing lens, in order to provide an autofocusing function to focus upon an object. It is disclosed a key member prevents rotation of a movable lens mount and so allows the movable lens mount to be advanced or retracted a lesser distance than the movable lens mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,649 to Akimoto, et al. entitled Lens Driving Device For Auto-Focus Camera, disclose a lens driving device including a lens driving member mounted for rotation between an initial position and a preselected focus position, an urging member for urging the lens driving member in a first direction of rotation to control a rotational position of the lens driving member in accordance with the preselected focus position, and a ratchet operably rotatable with the lens driving member. It is disclosed a retaining member is mounted for back and forth rocking movement and has retaining portions for alternate engagement with the ratchet during back and forth rocking movement of the retaining member. A control mechanism controls the rocking movement of the retaining member. It is disclosed a holding member holds the lens driving member from rotation is a second direction of rotation opposite to the first direction of rotation when the lens s driving member is in the initial position.